


Play Hangman

by TheMrsMaria



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: Reader notices that their boyfriend Adam Page is acting off.





	Play Hangman

“What’s on your agenda for today? Press? Interviews? BTE shennangins?” You asked as you stuffing your face with waffles while sitting on the kitchen counter of Adam Page’s apartment.

“None of that” He said with a grin “I’m all yours today!”

“Yay!” You jumped of the counter and leaped into his arms.  You hadn’t had a full day with just the two of you in months. Page was always in interviews, filming stuff for Being the Elite or on tour.

You guys spent the day shopping and doing other errands.

You wanted to look at blackout curtains for your place so you guys ended up at Target.

“which ones do you like better?” you asked Page holding up a dark blue set with light grey flowers and a dark red with an abstract pattern.

Page looked at both, shrugged then walked away.

“Well ok then” You mumbled.

You walked all over the store and you found Page looking at the board games. “Hey…you ok?” You asked taking his hand.

You seemed to have startled him “oh yeah, everything is fine, I just forgot to tell you that the Boys wanna come over for dinner so I figured maybe we pick up a game or two.” He reached out for Monolopy.

“Oh no, I’m not playing Monolopy with Matt. A table will be flipped, I can feel it” You laughed.

__

“No you cannot do that, Matt!” You heard Nick yell as you walked into the kitchen.  The Bucks, Marty and Page were all playing Monolopy.

“Hey you ok?” You turned to see Kenny had followed you.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You smiled at him.

“No you aren’t. I know you, Y/N”.

You couldn’t help but laugh. It was true, somehow Kenny always knew when you were lying about your feelings.

“Maybe I’m just over thinking things, but Adam acted a bit odd today.” You told him about the incident at Target.

“Yeah, he does seem a bit not focused. Have you tried, you know, asking him about it?” Kenny winked at you.

__

You were doing the dishes and cleaning up a bit after the boys had left.

“Y/N, come here. I have one more game for us!” Page called to you.

You rolled your eyes walked towards the living room.

Walking into the living room, you noticed Page had created a large hangman game and you laughed “What in the world is this?”

“We are gonna play hangman because there is an elephant in the room”

You quickly looked at the board to try and figure it out but that didn’t work.

“Adam, come on”

“Here! I’ll give you some letters!” He did that nervous tick of his – running his hands through is hair.

After looking at the game, you realized it didn’t say “Will you marry me”, but it said “Move in with me”.

You turned and looked wideeyed at Page. “Are you for real? You want me to move in with you?”

“Of course I do. I’ve been trying to think of the best way to bring it up all day.” He looked at you.

“When we were at Target and you were buying things for your place made me realize that I don’t want to be away from you anymore than I have to. Knowing that you were going to be here when I got home, waking up to you, seeing you eat waffles on the kitchen counter” He grinned “Has been the best thing.”

“Y/n, you mean the world to me and I want you to be a part of this crazy ride with me and to do that, I want you to move in with me.”

You couldn’t help the tears that were falling and you rushed over to him and hugged him.

“of course I’ll move in with you”


End file.
